


redemption

by abitofadork7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Eaters, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofadork7/pseuds/abitofadork7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble of evan rosier's thoughts as he regards the dark mark in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	redemption

The green wisps that formed a skull and snake shone brightly against the dark night sky. Evan smiled in satisfaction, and tucked his wand away. Their job was done, for today, and he had done his part. The Dark Mark was their evidence, their reminder, of what they were doing, and how anyone would be foolish to try and stop them.

There was another message behind the green, though. The Dark Mark played an important role in Evan's life for two reasons – partially because he was a Death Eater, but more than anything, the Dark Mark reminded him of why he had joined in the first place – to prove himself and his worth to his family. Evan would not give them more reason to despise him.

Evan was going to do something with his life, something useful, and show everyone just how powerful he could be. And that was why Evan smiled when he glanced up to admire the Dark Mark, and smile.


End file.
